Die Verwandlung
video|right|300px Franz Kafkas Erzählung „Die Verwandlung“, entstanden im Jahre 1912, umfasst drei Monate des Lebens der Familie Samsa, deren jüngstes Familienmitglied, Gregor, sich plötzlich in ein Ungeziefer verwandelt. Die Geschichte begleitet Gregors Leben als Käfer und beschreibt die Auswirkungen, die sein Käfer-sein auf sein Umfeld, die Kommunikation und seine sozialen Kontakte hat, bis er von seiner Familie für untragbar gehalten wird und schließlich zugrunde geht. Zusammenfassung Gregor Samsa wacht eines Morgens auf und entdeckt, dass er zu einem "monströsen Ungeziefer" geworden ist. Als er versucht, mit seinem neuen Körper klar zu kommen, merkt er, dass er zu spät für seine Arbeit als Geschäftsreisender ist. Zuerst klopfen seine Mutter, dann sein Vater und seine Schwester an seine Schlafzimmertür, um ihn aus dem Bett zu holen. Sein Vorgesetzter kommt an, um sich nach seiner Abwesenheit zu erkundigen. Alle sind verärgert, weil sie denken, dass er sich vor seinen Pflichten drücken will. Gregor schafft es jedoch, an seine Schlafzimmertür zu kriechen und sie zu öffnen. Seine Mutter bricht bei seinem Anblick zusammen, und der Büroleiter läuft entsetzt aus der Wohnung. Sein Vater schnappt sich eine Zeitung und den Stock des Büroleiters und jagt Gregor durchs Wohnzimmer. Gregor schafft es schließlich, zurück zu seiner Schlafzimmertür zu kriechen. Verblüfft und entsetzt über Gregors neuen Körper, gewöhnen sich Gregor und seine Familie in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten an ihr neues Leben. Während Gregor die Fähigkeiten seines neuen Körpers kennenlernt, füttert ihn seine Schwester Grete zweimal am Tag mit verdorbenen Esswaren und putzt sein Zimmer. Eines Tages entdeckt Grete, dass Gregor es genießt, durch den ganzen Raum zu kriechen, anschliessend werden die Möbel aus Gregors Zimmer entfernt, um ihm mehr Platz zu geben. Während Gregor sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt versteckt hat, wenn jemand in den Raum kommt, pflanzt er sich auf ein Bild an der Wand, um seinen Wunsch zu äußern, dass die Möbel in seinem Zimmer bleiben. Als die Mutter und Grete in den Raum kommen, sieht die Mutter Gregor und fällt in Ohnmacht. Grete rennt ins Wohnzimmer und Gregor folgt ihr, dies führt dazu, dass Grete so erschreckt wird und in Gregors Zimmer rennt. Gregor legt sich schliesslich mitten im Wohnzimmer. Grete erzählt dann dem Vater was passiert ist, sodass der Vater Äpfel auf ihn wirft. Gregor verletzt sich. Gregor braucht einen Monat, um von seiner Wunde zu heilen. Die Familie heuert eine neue Putzfrau an, die regelmäßig mit Gregor redet. Die Familie nimmt auch drei Mieter auf, um über die Runden zu kommen. Eines Nachts laden die Mieter Grete ein, im Hauptraum Geige für sie zu spielen. Gregor ist begeistert von Gretes Spiel und schleicht sich in die Mitte des Raumes. Entsetzt verkünden die Mieter, dass sie am nächsten Tag ausziehen wollen, ohne Miete zu zahlen. Grete besteht darauf, dass Gregor um jeden Preis beseitigt werden muss. Gregor geht zurück in sein Zimmer. Ausgehungert und deprimiert stirbt Gregor am nächsten Morgen. Die Putzfrau entdeckt Gregors Leiche und verkündet der Familie seinen Tod. Die Familie beschliesst, einen Tag frei zu nehmen und Gregor zu beerdigen. Stil Häufig werden Gregors Gedanken in der Er-Perspektive wiedergegeben, durch innere Monologe und Wahrnehmungen gehen innere und äussere Handlung ineinander über. Jede Charakterisierung kann nur auf indirekte Weise entstehen, ob durch Gestik und Mimik des Charakters oder durch eine Beschreibung von Gregor. Nach Gregors Tod ist es die auktoriale Erzählweise, denn der Erzähler berichtet über die Empfindungen aller Familienmitglieder, kommentiert diese aber nicht. Form Das Dingsymbol in Ungezieferform ist das Leitmotiv der Erzählung. Es besteht ein zentraler Konflikt, nämlich dass Gregors Familie zwar dem bürgerlichen Mittelstand angehört und sich bedienstete leisten kann, und jedoch trotzdem auf das Geld achten muss. Ein weiterer Konflikt, wenn auch offensichtlich, Gregor als Ungeziefer in einer komplett normalen Familie. Es ist eine Tragödie (Gregor's Tod) sowie auch eine Komödie (Gregor als Käfer). Informationen zum Autor Die Verwandlung ist wohl die bekannteste und auch wohl am meisten zitierte Erzählung von Franz Kafka. Es fällt auf, dass es zahlreiche Parallelen zwischen Kafkas Leben und „Die Verwandlung“ gibt. Wie der Protagonist hatte der Autor eine enge Bindung zu seiner Familie und war nicht in der Lage, dauerhafte Beziehungen mit Frauen einzugehen. Kafka selbst erkrankte ebenfalls an einer schwierigen Krankheit: an Lungentuberkulose. Die Beziehung zum Vater ist in beiden Fällen davon geprägt, dass der Sohn sich immer weniger gegenüber dem Vater ausdrücken kann und schließlich in seiner Gegenwart ganz verstummt. Dies war bei Kafka selbst ein längerer Prozess, den Gregor in gedrängter Weise durchläuft. Auch die Mütter ähneln sich stark. Beide lieben ihre Söhne, sind aber nicht stark genug, um sich offen gegen die dominanten Väter zu stellen. Außerdem gibt es zwei ähnliche Situationen in Werk und Leben. In der Erzählung fleht die Mutter um Gregors Leben, als dieser ihn um den Esstisch treibt und mit Äpfeln bewirft. Kafkas Mutter rettet den Sohn aus einer ähnlichen Situation. Der Vater treibt ihn schreiend um den Tisch, was dem kleinen Franz schreckliche Angst macht, und die Mutter rettet ihn, indem sie ihn auf den Arm nimmt. Die Geschichte in Die Verwandlung und das Leben des Autors verbindet als zentrales Motiv die Enttäuschung des Vaters durch die Andersartigkeit des Sohnes und die damit verbundenen Schuldgefühle des Sohnes. Historischer Kontext Die eindeutige Einordnung dieses Werkes in eine Epoche ist nicht möglich. Kafka schrieb „Die Verwandlung“ im Jahr 1912, womit dieses Werk zeitgeschichtlich gesehen zum Expressionismus gehört. Jedoch ist Kafka dieser literarischen Strömung nur am Rande zuzuordnen, da er in der Literatur der Neuzeit eine viel überragendere Stellung einnimmt. Seine Werke lassen sich deshalb nicht bis ins letzte Detail deuten. Beispielsweise findet man in ''Die Verwandlung ''auch mehrere Aspekte, die sehr untypisch für den Expressionismus sind. Zum Beispiel ist Gregors Tod letztlich sinnlos und es wird nicht klar, weshalb er sich verwandelt hat. Außerdem benutzt Kafka die herkömmlichen Erzählformen. In dieser Zeit des Expressionismus ging es aber eigentlich darum, diese aufzubrechen und beispielsweise unverbunden und nicht zwingend in der richtigen Reihenfolge zu erzählen. Die Verwandlung ist jedoch vom Aufbau eine normale Erzählung in chronologischer Abfolge des Geschehens. Es gibt zwar Rückblenden, aber diese sind eindeutig als solche erkennbar. Typisch für den expressionistischen Stil sind jedoch die Themen, die Kafka gewählt hat. Die in dieser Epoche im Vordergrund stehende Perspektivlosigkeit wird an Gregor besonders deutlich, da seine Situation ausweglos ist: er ist und bleibt ein Käfer bis zu seinem Tod – ohne Hoffnung auf Erlösung. Hinzu kommt, dass er immer mehr vereinsamt und alle seine gut gemeinten Kommunikationsversuche missverstanden werden. Außerdem fühlt er sich schwach und minderwertig und auch alle seine Beziehungen zu Mitmenschen scheitern oder kommen erst gar nicht zustande. Ähnlich erging es auch den Autoren des Expressionismus sowie Kafka selbst. Insgesamt gesehen greift „Die Verwandlung“ demnach für den Expressionismus typische Themen auf, gestaltet diese aber sprachlich anders als üblich und hat zusätzlich noch eine starke persönliche Komponente. Interpretation Gregors Entdeckung, dass er ein riesiges Insekt geworden ist, gibt den Ton für den Rest der Geschichte vor. Von Gregors Transformation in einen Käfer, wird so nüchtern und gefühlslos berichtet, dass man weiss, dass die Geschichte selber bizarr sein wird und nicht rational. Gregor verkörpert diesen absurden Ton von Anfang an. Wenn er seine Verwandlung zum ersten Mal erkennt, scheint er sich nicht wesentlich daran zu stören, als wäre es ganz normal. Ein wichtiger Punkt dieser Geschichte ist, wie die Gesellschaft "andere" Individuen behandelt. Die Individuen fühlen sich oft einsam und verzweifelt, so wie Gregor als Käfer. Seine Familie behandelt ihn sehr schlecht, obwohl sie genau wissen, wer er ist. Die wichtigste Metamorphose, die in dieser Geschichte beschrieben wird, ist nicht die von Gregor. Seine Verwandlung in ein Insekt erfolgt in den ersten Zeilen der Geschichte, weiter wird sie nicht erklärt, dies zeigt, dass seine Verwandlung nicht das Zentrale dieser Geschichte ist. Denn es führt zur Metamorphose der ganzen Samsa-Familie. Alle verändern sich im Laufe der Zeit, auch als sich Gregors Zustand verschlechtert. So wird der anfänglich schwache und schläfrige Vater kräftig, während die Schwester, zärtlich und heimatlos, sich dann an die Hand nimmt und schließlich die Ablehnung Gregors hervorruft. Literaturverzeichnis * Franz Kafka. (n.d.). Retrieved March 27, 2018, from https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franz_Kafka#Die_Erzählungen * Die Verwandlung. (n.d.). Retrieved March 27, 2018, from https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Die_Verwandlung#Interpretationen * Die Verwandlung: Biografischer Hintergrund. (n.d.). Retrieved March 27, 2018, from https://www.frustfrei-lernen.de/deutsch/die-verwandlung-biografischer-hintergrund.html * Die Verwandlung: Epoche. (n.d.). Retrieved March 27, 2018, from https://www.frustfrei-lernen.de/deutsch/die-verwandlung-epoche.html * Kafka, F. (n.d.). Franz Kafka. Retrieved March 27, 2018, from https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/5223.Franz_Kafka * Ryan, S. C. (2007, February 20). Franz Kafka's Die Verwandlung : Transformation, Metaphor, and the Perils of Assimilation. Retrieved March 27, 2018, from https://muse.jhu.edu/article/210402 * Interpretation Die Verwandlung | Xlibris. (n.d.). Retrieved March 27, 2018, from https://www.xlibris.de/Autoren/Kafka/Werke/Die Verwandlung * Kafka, F. (1970, January 01). Die Verwandlung. Retrieved March 27, 2018, from https://www.inhaltsangabe.de/kafka/die-verwandlung/ Kategorie:Form